


A seeker or a hero

by Willofhounds



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Teen Titans (Animated Series), 八犬伝 -東方八犬異聞- | Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East
Genre: Eight Dog Warriors, Gen, Loke is Richard Grayson, Mentors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: 3 years ago Dick Grayson left Gotham city and headed for Jump city. Not long after that he disappears. Unbeknownst to those searching for him at the same time Ethan Lambert brings home a boy. The boy too up the name Loke Lambert and was allowed to study abroad.After years of being missing Dick calls Alfred Pennyworth to tell him that he returning to Gotham. What he doesn't know is that he will set in motion the next possible calamity. Will the past repeat itself? Who is the mysterious Titan known as Murasame? And most importantly what are the eight dog warriors?





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time since I was thirteen I was back in Gotham. I had just landed at the international airport. My eyes were tired and weary. Three years and Gotham was still the same as ever. My shoulder was throbbing from the wound I had received three weeks prior. 

Flashback  
Three weeks ago

I opened my eyes blearily taking in the hospital was and disinfectant smell. The last thing I remembered was jumping in front of a seeker power meant for Dante. As I tried to sit up my right shoulder flared in pain forcing to bite back a cry. I didn't know if I was in friendly territory or not. Pushing myself into a sitting position I took in the bandages. My shoulder was in a sling and was wrapped tightly. 

That indicated I was likely facing center damage. The door opened and a red haired man walked in. He stood stock still for a moment then said looking relieved," Loke your awake." I smiled and said," Good to see you too Dante. How long has it been since our mission?" 

Dante looked away for a moment before saying," It's been almost two weeks. The doctors didn't know if you would ever wake up much less recover. The damage to you center was... Severe." I asked trying to catch his eye," How bad Dante? Will... Will I ever be a seeker again?" 

Dante said looking slightly unsure," It's not a broken center. The foundation is working on gloves to seal your leaking powers. Until then... It would be best not to try and use your powers." I growled but didn't say anything. I knew what was going on. I was being sidelined until I my center could be fixed or at least controlled. Dante saw the flickering emotions that crossed my face. He said after a moment," You should go back to Gotham for a short time. I'm sure Wayne would be happy to see you." 

I couldn't help it. I snorted at the thought of returning to that hell hole. I said with a shake of my head," I would rather go join the Organization than return to Gotham. Don't give me that look Dante. Bruce threw me out years ago. He's probably already even replaced me." Dante said," Give him a chance Loke. You may find that things aren't as bad as they seem. You need a break anyways. I promise to keep you updated on the comings and goings here. Hell take Sophie with you."

He ran out of the room with a grin on his face as I picked up a pillow with my good arm and chucked it at him. Hell no! If I was returning to Gotham there was no way in hell she was going with me. Gotham... What would Bruce say if he could see me now? 

End of flashback

I carefully got off the plane heading inside the airport. My arm was still in a sling and would be for a few more weeks. I kept getting funny looks likely was because of how I was dressed. Time as a seeker had not been kind on my fashion sense. I looked like I had been run over with a car and then rerun over with a steam roller. I had called Alfred right before the plane departed to let him know of my return. 

It was eight in the morning so it would be unlikely that Bruce would be awake to confront me. As I walked out of the terminal I spotted Alfred immediately. He smiled warmly but I could see the underlying worry in them. He asked as I neared him," Master Dick it is good to see you again. Do you have any other bags that we need to retrieve?" He raised an eyebrow at my appearance and the old duffle bag that I had. I tried to resist a smile that crossed my lips. This bag was brand new when I bought it two days before I started working with the Huntik Foundation. 

I said patting the bag making sure my titans and holotome were safely in it," Nope Alfred this is it. How have things been?" Alfred got a sad look as he said," Master Bruce has not been the same since you left. Then when you left Jump and dropped off radar he just went downhill. He throws himself into the Bat persona. You being back will be good for him." 

I nodded thinking on this new information. I had figured that Bruce would look for me for a couple of weeks before dropping it. By the sounds of it he never stopped in the last three years. Before I had left the Foundation's hospital I had my hair changed back to its natural black color. I couldn't return to Gotham as Loke Lambert. 

It wasn't long before I noticed how tense Alfred was as we made our way out of the airport and to the waiting limo. He was hiding something. He opened the door and as I ducked my head to get in I noticed a younger man in a suit on the other side. I said sitting down watching him warily," Hi Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce immediately was taking in my appearance and likely a stock of my injuries. I sat across from him knowing that I wasn't going to get away from this easily. He hadn't changed much in the last three years. He did look a little more exhausted but beyond that seemed in good health. I had a feeling that even after three showers and finding my best mission gear I still looked like hell. 

At least I wasn't wearing the shirt that had the burn marks from boltflares. Bruce said breaking the silence," It's good to see you Dick. What happened to your shoulder?" I froze I should have been expecting the question but it didn't make it any easier. I sure as hell wasn't going to explain the last three years of my life to him. I said rubbing where the center was," I hurt it protecting a friend. He sent me back to Gotham to help me heal." 

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. Bruce said folding his arms across his chest," No give me more than that. Dick I thought you went to Jump to form a team. Next thing I know you up and disappeared without contact for three years. Where have you been?" I said sighing," I went to Ireland with a friend. Then went to Italy under an assumed name to study. Until about six months ago since then I have been traveling just about everywhere."

Bruce I could tell didn't like my answer but I could careless. He abandoned me when I needed him the most. My place was now with the Huntik Foundation. The ride was silent the rest of the way to the manor. I knew as soon as we walked in the door Bruce would want to know everything. 

It only seemed like a few short moments till we arrived at the manor when in reality it was nearly an hour. The manor hadn't changed at all but I could feel the power coming off of it. I thought forcing myself not to roll my eyes,: Don't tell me. There's a Titan somewhere in here.: I almost groaned aloud. If there was a Titan in Wayne manor it was my duty to retrieve it and send it to the Foundation. 

On instinct I went straight to where the hidden entrance was to the bat cave. I smirked at Bruce's guarded expression. He didn't honestly think I had forgotten about what he did at nights did he? I had been gone for three years not gone senile. I turned the clock to the appropriate time then went down the hidden stairs. Once in the cave I noticed it hadn't changed in the last three years. There were still relics from villains that were too dangerous to give to the police and the massive computer was still there. 

I pulled out my holotome from my bag and hooked it up to the computer. If I was going to be in Gotham for the next six months I needed everything backed up. Bruce asked watching me carefully," What are you doing Dick?" I looked over my shoulder at him," I'm hooking up my holotome to the computer so I can back up my files." 

The files began to download onto the computer causing me to smile slightly. Every file was protected by Huntik's encryption which not even the best hackers in the world could break. Bruce wasn't going to leave it at that though. I could already hear him typing away at the keyboard trying to break the encryption. I said smiling mischievously," I'll make you a deal Bruce. If you can crack the encryption on any one of those files. I'll tell you everything." Bruce's eyes lit up at the challenge as he said," I accept. You will tell me eventually Dick but we can play this game." 

Honestly I wished him the best of luck even I had been unable to hack any files I wasn't allowed in. I went back up into the manor to find something to eat a short time later my holotome back in my bag. I would have to go exploring later to try and find where that Titan was hidden. 

I had made my way into the kitchen when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Instinctively I grabbed the wrist that the hand was attached to pressing the pressure points to force the grip to loosen. Then I rolled forward with the person so they ended up flat on their back while I had them in a wrist lock. Looking down I was horrified to see I had put Alfred on the ground and quite painfully. I released him immediately helping him to his feet. 

I said my face flushing in embarrassment," Alfred I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The old man rubbed his shoulder where he had landed on it and said," It's okay Master Dick. It does beg the question of why you decided to attack me though." 

I froze while I had promised Bruce an explanation, but only if he got through the firewalls of Huntik I hadn't said anything of such to Alfred. I said looking away from his prying eyes," I can't go into it. It's not really my story to tell." Just like with Bruce I could tell he didn't accept my answer. I held out my good arm to Alfred to help him to his feet. My shoulder was screaming in pain due to Alfred's touch earlier. I knew i would need to put it back in a sling. 

Without another word Alfred led me to the dinning room. On the table was an array of different foods. It was like I had never left. As I sat down Bruce walked in his eyes narrowing at the way I was holding my shoulder. He was about to say something when my phone went off. I checked it immediately recognizing the number as Guggenheim's. I flipped it open and said," What can I do for you Guggenheim?" Guggenheim said sternly," Loke are you in Gotham?"

I said softly to prevent Bruce from overhearing," Yes sir. What's the problem?" I could practically see his worried face by his tone. Now Bruce was watching with interest. I had forgotten how good his hearing was. Guggenheim brought my attention back to him when he said," There are Organization members converging on Gotham. They are heading right for Wayne manor. I have dispatched the American Branch of the Foundation but it will take time for them to get to you." 

Well, shit. I knew that alone I could handle a few members of the Organization but there was only so much I could do. I would need Bruce's help. Son of a bitch. I said aggravated at the thought of it," Permission to inform my guardian of the circumstances." I barely heard him reply through the pounding of blood in my ears," Granted. Good luck seeker."


	3. Chapter 3

Slade's POV  
Two weeks prior

He sat behind his desk looking at the computer when Wintergreen walked in. He held out a folder and said," Slade you may want to read this." He inclined his head curiously at the older man. He took the folder from the man. Inside was two pictures one was of a raven haired boy with piercing blue eyes and sharp features. The second was a blonde haired boy with the same features and eye color. Underneath that was two names and a question mark. Room chard Grayson or Loke Lambert. 

Slades eyes widened he had heard about Grayson's murder and how the young boy had become Wayne's heir. He used his computer to pull up all the files he had on Wayne and the child. Just as he thought not long after Richard appeared Robin had as well. His eye widened he knew that Wayne was the bat so that meant the kid was Robin. He had heard about the boy leaving Gotham to start up on his own in Jump. By the time Slade had followed the boy had disappeared again. 

Slade read through a very vague file on the boy and his exploits as a seeker. Slade had heard of the seekers how they were humans with special abilities that differed from person to person. He noticed that at the same time Robin had disappeared again Like Lambert a previousky unknown member of the Lambert family had appeared. Slade rubbed his chin as he read that the boy was a mediocre student but had an immense ability to solve puzzles. It wasn't until six months ago that the boy started working for the organization known as Huntik Foundation. 

Slade heard rumors about that particular group but they were secretive and didn't associate with those outside the seeker core. He winced at the back of the file seeing the bruises from obvious torture. Under that picture was a number asking him to call it. This would prove to be interesting. 

Richard's POV  
Present time

I looked back at Bruce who was watching me with thinly veiled curiosity. I said meeting his eyes," You wanted to know what happened to me. Your about to find out. Prepare for battle " I went to go out of the room when Bruce caught my arm in a steel like grip. He asked his tone indicating it would be in my best interest to answer," What do you mean Dick? Who are we fighting against and why?" 

I signed knowing that he wouldn't let this go not while we were about to be attacked. I said pulling the amulet I kept around my neck," Bruce about seven months ago I was finishing final exams at an academy in Venice. I asked one of the girls in my class to help me study. In return I had to finish her crossword in less than 2 minutes. I did and so she kept her end of the bargain or at least tried to. While looking around my dorm she knocked over a vase that had this and Ethan Lambert's journal. When I picked it up I inadvertently bonded with the creature inside it. This in gave me a boost on my own powers. We were attacked and she had me run to keep the journal safe." 

I stopped to take a breath tentatively looking up through my bangs to gage Bruce's reaction. The look on his face said that he thought I had lost my mind. Maybe a demonstration was in order. Ciprin was not the best Titan to summon indoors and I would probably need him for battle later. Rummaging through my bag I find the amulet I was looking for. Holding it out summoning my seeker abilities I said," Come forth Springer." A small gray furred squirrel like creature came out. He scurried up my arm until he rested upon my shoulder. I watched as Bruce examined Springer thoughtfully before he asked," Are they all like this?" 

I smiled and shook my head as I said," No every Titan is different each is sealed inside an amulet or in special cases a ring. I only know of two that don't belong to either category and they are both mine." My right hand throbbed in memory. It had been sheer luck that I had found that titan when I did in the end it had saved my life allowing me to escape the clutches of the Organization. After a moments consideration I pulled out Freelancer's amulet and tossed it to him. To my surprise he glowed blue for a moment before it died down.

I gave a sharp whistle before saying," I had hoped even suspected but for it to be confirmed. Congrats Bruce you are now a seeker. That Titan is known as Freelancer decent enough for your first titan." Bruce raised an eyebrow and asked," How exactly is it supposed to help me? I thought it was yours."

I said gingerly pulling my shirt over my head," Maybe this morning he was but now he is bonded to you. He will serve you and only you." I turned to pull a Huntik shirt from my bag inadvertently showing my tattoo to Bruce. Bruce grabbed my shoulder forcefully turning me to get a better look causing me flinch. He asked pointing to the tattoo that hid the worst of the wounds from my capture," When did you get that tattoo? Are those burns?" 

I rubbed my free hand over it almost instinctively and said," I don't have the time to explain this Bruce. They will be here any minute and take it from me. You don't want to be captured alive." I grabbed my Huntik sweatshirt that was in arms distance pulling it over my head wincing at the way the muscles in my shoulder pulled. Just as I pulled on the belt that held the pouch of titans I heard a crash of gates from outside. Time was up the organization had arrived. 

I took a quick look outside from a nearby window noting at least three dozen men and women in Organization suits. Off to the side I also noted Defoe and Clause arguing with a man in an orange and black suit. Orange and black suit what the fuck?! What is this Halloween?! I felt Bruce come up next to me and heard him swear like the Joker had just broken out of Arkham... again. I gave him a questioning look and he said pointing to the one in the orange," His name is Deathstroke. One of the most feared mercenaries in the world." Inwardly I winced because I knew exactly why he was here. Clause wanted me alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post as I get ideas. If I get a lot of people wanting more ill post faster.


End file.
